


inverno e café

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: "Kyungsoo gostava de dizer que pertencia a duas pessoas: a Baekhyun e a si mesmo."baeksoo | +18





	inverno e café

**Author's Note:**

> estranhamente, gostei de ter escrito essa pwp

#  **Inverno e café**

Baekhyun tinha gosto de café na boca quando Kyungsoo o puxou pelos cabelos da nuca, beijando-o como se lhe roubasse a alma, tirando seu casaco e rindo contra seus lábios.

Kyungsoo sempre via graça no jeito estabanado como Baekhyun chegava do trabalho em dias de frio; o rosto todo avermelhado, o cabelo bagunçado, a roupa cheirando a inverno e café e, céus, tudo aquilo era só do que Kyungsoo precisava pra se manter estável.

Então Baekhyun o segurou pela cintura, afastando-se o suficiente pra ver aquela boca avermelhada adornar um sorriso arteiro antes que os dentinhos afilados prendessem o lábio inferior. Kyungsoo era tão lindo, tão adorável – tão maligno – tão seu.

Kyungsoo gostava de dizer que pertencia a duas pessoas: a Baekhyun e a si mesmo. Porque, veja bem, todo aquele papo furado de um pertencer unicamente ao outro nunca fez o estilo de nenhum dos dois, ainda que ambos buscassem estabilidade. E era exatamente naquele relacionamento onde a encontravam; naquele se pertencer sem se ser realmente dono do corpo do outro, sem escolhas feitas por um de dois.

Tudo aquilo que compunha Baekhyun era como que alucinógeno pra Kyungsoo que, viciado, não conseguia se afastar toda vez que o namorado lhe mordia a boca, lhe puxava pra perto, pra seu colo, pelas coxas, atritando seus corpos e roubando seus menos castos gemidos.

Baekhyun era perdição; era quente como um tórrido dia de verão e intenso como um dia frio de inverno. Céus... Baekhyun, com aqueles dedos de pianista, tinha tamanha maestria em arrancar as roupas do namorado que por vezes ainda o surpreendia.

E Kyungsoo só queria ser despido, ser chupado, ser fodido, ser amado. Um tocava o outro como dois amantes que se tocavam pela primeira vez, mas já com maturidade de quem conhece o corpo alheio como a palma da mão – com as mesmas palmas que espalmavam as peles já desnudas.

Do Kyungsoo era só gemidos e arfares quando Baekhyun sussurrou eu te amo contra seu pênis, e ele, coitado, sequer tivera tempo de esboçar um ensaio de resposta. Baekhyun tinha lábios habilidosos, sugava-o como se fosse à última coisa que faria na vida – mas Kyungsoo sabia (céus, como sabia!) que, se aquele fosse o ultimo dia de suas vidas, a última coisa que Baekhyun faria seria fodê-lo em todas as posições que conheciam enquanto regozijava seu ser.

E Kyungsoo gemeu e implorou que, por favor, fossem pro quarto ou que fizessem aquilo ali de uma vez, na sala, no chão, na parede, em qualquer maldito lugar que pudesse se apoiar pra ser invadido. Baekhyun, é claro, não lhe negou o pedido, deitando-o no chão, tirando as roupas e lhe beijando o corpo inteiro antes de fazer o que bem queriam.

Porque Baekhyun sabia do que Kyungsoo gostava e não se fazia de rogado ao atender todos os pedidos que saíam por aquela boca tão bonita. E então, sem delongas, o penetrou aos poucos, sentindo-se ser expulso ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo o puxava pra perto, fechando os olhos com força, gemendo mudo e lhe puxando os cabelos com força.

Kyungsoo amava puxar os cabelos de Baekhyun tanto quanto amava fumar; era um vício.

E Kyungsoo gemeu, arfou, choramingou, mordeu a própria mão, se tocou e gozou. E Baekhyun o assistiu se tocar, o assistiu gozar e gemer rouco, gemendo junto; o assistiu morder o lábio inferior outra vez, sereno, e gozou também. Se aquilo não era o paraíso, Baekhyun não queria saber então onde ele ficava.

Aninharam-se um no peito do outro, Kyungsoo procurando a calça pra retirar do bolso dela um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro, acendendo o primeiro que conseguiu pegar e tragando até encher bem os pulmões. Baekhyun gostava de como Kyungsoo era, de como seus lábios ficavam tão bonitos contornando aquele cigarro quanto quando chupava seu pau.

Kyungsoo era lindo demais pra não ser olhado.

E foi fumando, sorrindo enviesado, que Kyungsoo soltou um eu te amo todo envolto em fumaça e nicotina. Baekhyun não realmente se importou, ele gostava de quando Kyungsoo fazia coisas como aquela de dizer que lhe amava depois do sexo. Afinal, Baekhyun também o amava; era mútuo.

Antes de adormecerem no tapete do chão da sala, Kyungsoo se deu conta de que havia bem mais coisas pra amar em Baekhyun além do cheiro entorpecente de inverno e café; uma série de coisas que, bem... não convém listar.


End file.
